A Minion's Date
by Miratete
Summary: He'd fallen hard for her the first moment he laid eyes on her—her sweet disposition, her long wavy brunette hair, her friendly smile, her delicate hands. Her eyes sparkled the brightest blue. "Kimmy..." he'd sighed, reading her name on the gold necklace she wore. And he'd sighed it again when she agreed to go on a date with him.


**A Minion's Date**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mark couldn't believe his good luck. He'd fallen hard for her the first moment he laid eyes on her—her sweet disposition, her long wavy brunette hair, her friendly smile, her delicate hands. Her eyes sparkled the brightest blue. "Kimmy..." he'd sighed, reading her name on the gold necklace she wore. And he'd sighed it again when she agreed to go on a date with him. Sure she was tall and gorgeous, but sometimes fabulous women like that liked short little semi-bald men. That was proof that there was a God.

He decided to entertain at home, setting up a little cozy table for them in a quiet corner of the house. Hopefully they'd not be interrupted by the boss or the wife or the girls. And he worked hard at making dinner... something simple but elegant. And he'd even managed to come by a bottle of champagne. That was sure to impress her.

Time came and there she was, dressed in a sparkly red sheath dress, tall red pumps, and a white fox-fur shrug.

He could barely pull his eyes away. He thought she'd looked good when he'd met her, when she was wearing that little tennis dress, but now she was so glamorous and stylish. Huge diamond solitaires hung in her earlobes. She obviously came from money. Mark felt a little intimidated, and for a moment he'd wished that he'd worn something other than his general minion-issue blue overalls.

But none of that seemed to matter. She smiled all the same as he dashingly kissed her hand, hung up her fur, and then escorted her to the table. Enthusiastically he poured two glasses of champagne and then toasted her. Oh how her bright eyes sparkled. "Kimmy...Kimmy...I'm so glad you came."

He brought dinner to the table, but he could barely eat out of his excitement at her being there. And in being honest with himself, he had to admit that she had him rather turned on. That red dress had a rather plunging neckline, and the way it clung to her curvy hips and trim waist simply begged him to put his hands on them.

After the meal he pushed his plate away, and moved around to her side of the table. Tipping their heads back, they could see the stars and a waxing moon through the window above.

Perfect!

Mark took Kimmy's hand and held it close. And then he kissed it again, only this time not in greeting, but in romance. His flirtatious kisses worked their way up her arm, and though perhaps she might have pushed him away, she continued to smile.

"It's a beautiful night," he told her on reaching her shoulder. "And you're a beautiful woman. I cannot think of anywhere else I'd rather be but in your company." Daringly, he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers, kissing delicately so as not to disturb her dark pink lipstick. Not meeting any resistance, he kissed her again and again, his eager lips soon moving to nibble teasingly at her ear and then her neck. She was loving this. It couldn't be any more obvious that she adored him. His breath caught a little in his throat when he suddenly confronted the possibility that she might let him go all the way with her tonight.

"Hey! Mark!" called out another Minion's voice. "Who's the girl?"

Mark turned, certain his cheeks were burning a hot red. Tim and Jerry stood there, and they were ogling Kimmy.

He didn't like it.

The two came over and Mark begrudgingly introduced them. "Kimmy, this is Tim. And this is Jerry." He didn't like the way she was looking back at Tim. She'd given him that same saucy look when he'd first met her. What if she preferred taller men? What if she was thinking about calling him later? No, surely she wouldn't.

"Well, nice to see you two, but I'm sure you must be off somewhere, right?"

"Oh, we don't have anything going on. But apparently you do," answered Jerry.

"Yes, well. Thanks for stopping by." Mark caught Jerry by the arm and escorted him around the corner. But on returning, he was shocked by the sight that presented itself.

Tim had one arm around Kimmy's waist and the other was groping at her chest, and she was still giving him that come-hither smile.

"Tim! That's my date you've got your hands all over!" he sputtered.

"She didn't say no," countered Tim in a bit of a sing-song tone. The hand rubbing her breasts dropped to her lap and pushed up the hem of her dress, the tall minion locking eyes with Mark challengingly.

Mark gasped as Kimmy's white cotton panties came into view. How dare Tim try to steal his date and then molest her while he watched. He stormed over, pulled Tim away, and pushed him through the closest door he could find. "And stay out!" he snarled after him.

He strode back over to Kimmy, folded his arms over his chest, and glared at her. "You...you...hussy! Flirting with Tim like that. Letting him touch you that way."

She didn't try to defend herself.

"Oh sure...your silence only means you're guilty," he huffed. He poured himself another glass of champagne and downed it with foolish speed.

And then he looked back at her, where those same traitorous eyes were now pleading for forgiveness. He tried to resist, but found his will all too weak. "Oh how can I stay mad at you, Kimmy," he buckled, falling into her lap. "It's not your fault that you find us Minions so irresistible. Her arms fell onto his shoulders, and before he knew it, they were rolling across the floor in passion, their lips locked together.

Boldly Mark reached to the back of her dress and pulled apart the Velcro that held it closed. She didn't resist as he began to slide the sparkling red fabric from her shoulders, slowly exposing her chest. Her firm, perky breasts needed no bra to keep their shape, and she wore none, much to his excitement. Beneath that classy exterior, she was a tart. "Kimmy, tonight you'll be mine," he whispered in her ear. He wondered if he should take her somewhere more private, or just give in and brazenly make love to her right here.

"Mark! Whatever are you doing?"

Mark had been too caught up in the moment to notice that Margo had come in. She stood over them a moment before picking up Kimmy. She scowled slightly on seeing that Kimmy's dress was coming off. "Do I even want to know what you were doing with Agnes' doll?" she asked exasperatedly. She turned Kimmy around, pulled her dress back up, and refastened the velcro. "Ugh...I think I can guess."

And then she looked at the table. "You'd better put all this stuff back in the Barbie house before somebody trips on it," she huffed. Something caught her eye. Reaching down she picked up the champagne bottle. "Hey, there's where that champagne Christmas ornament went, the one Grandma Gru brought from France. It was missing when we took the tree down."

Mark blushed guiltily and he tried to explain, but Margo wouldn't hear it. She turned and walked away, taking Kimmy with her.

Sighing again, he cleared away the table and the dishes, putting them back into the Barbie house where he'd gotten them from.

Oh well. It had been a good date while it had lasted.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**The End**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Thank you for reading! Please leave comments/reviews/thoughts below—authors love to hear for their readers. Want more stories from an author? Encourage them! Tell them what you enjoyed.

If you enjoyed the style and/or theme of "A Minion's Date", you might also like my stories "Midnight Bliss" and "Midnight Bliss II: The Mayor's Mistake." Or you just might like my overall writing style. Naturally, there's a list of my available works at the bottom of my author profile page for your perusal.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The Minions and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events tied to the Despicable Me franchise are property of Illumination Entertainment (a subsidiary of Universal Studios, and not to be confused with Illumination Pictures). Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


End file.
